Of Heroes and Villains
by PervyMonk
Summary: Albel ponders what it means to be a hero. FaytXAlbel Written in '07, and the formatting errors and typos are fixed. DX


Title: Of Heroes And Villians

Pairing: Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

Rating-PG.

Warnings: Eh. Other than assuming that Fayt picks up the inventors Avia, Evia and Eliza post-game, nothing much that deserves a warning. They might be OOC but I'm not sure since this is my first time writing SO3 fic.

Summary: Albel reflects on what it means to be a hero.

* * *

"Sentimental fool." Albel scoffs. Fayt sticks his out his tongue.

"They needed money. Besides, we have more than enough," he says serenely.

"Not anymore. You gave them 20,000 Fol, fool," Albel sardonically points out.

"Quit complaining and come on," Fayt chides. "It's getting late and we need a place to stay."

"Feh." They walk out of the depressing temple and into the busy plaza.

"Do we have to get a room?'" Albel complains

"I don't wanna travel in the dark," his companion says.

"Bah." As they make their way to the Inn, he cuts his eyes over to the blue-haired youth.

_Foolish little maggot, always helping everyone. You give no thought to yourself. _

_I'm sick of helping everyone._

_I'm sick of the fact you even care._

Fayt turns, and gives him a smile.

"You ok?" he questions.

"Peachy, worm." _Don't smile at me. Don't you dare try to save me._

_You'll be everyone else's hero but never mine._

"We'd like a room please." Fayt requests. The woman behind the counter smiles.

"That'll be 500 Fol." Albel makes a face as Fayt hands over the money. She slides the room key over the counter. "Up the stairs and second door to your right. Have a pleasant stay."

* * *

It's late. The moon shines and Albel doesn't sleep, as always. He's perfected the art of staying awake for days on end. He glances over at a sleeping Fayt._What does that little fool get out of helping people? Their respect? Their graditude?_

_Their __**love**__?_

_Bah. What's the use of being the hero when it's much more pleasing to be the villian? No one dotes on you, everyone fears you, and you aren't used._

_That's all those fools you help are doing, you maggot. They're using you to relieve their own troubles and loneliness._

_Worthless._

"You awake again?" Fayt mummers sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, worm. Don't worry your pretty little head," Albel bites out. Fayt streches and rolls to face him.

"What are you thinking about?" He persists. Albel decides to humor him.

"How long you can play the hero." Fayt sits up, the blanket slipping around his waist. He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Albel chuckles darkly as he looks out the window.

"You'll get sick of them soon. You'll get sick of them all."

"Albel..."

"You're a hypocite, you know. You love battle, and yet you preach good will, even as you weild a sword." At Fayt's silence, he looks back at him and smirks. He stands and walks over to him,stalking his prey.

"I should teach you to be a villain," he says. Fayt blinks.

"How would you do that?" he asks slowly. Albel sits on the bed.

"Think only of yourself. Show no mercy," he says as leans foward, hands pushing Fayt back by the shoulders. Fayt lets out a surprised yelp. "Take no prisoners. And take what you want if it's not given."

"What do you want, Albel?" Fayt challenges, eyes flashing bravado. What does he want? He can think of many things, yet he speaks none of them.

"I want to kill you," he lies. To his shock, Fayt smiles.

"Is that all?"

"Why aren't you frightened?" Albel demands.

"You would've killed me by now had you really wanted it." Albel traces his clawed arm dow Fayt's chest, stopping above his heart.

"What makes you think that? What if I was waiting for you to trust me? What if I wanted to be close to you when you died so I could feel your blood against my skin, and watch the life leave your eyes? I could kill you and not care, Fayt."

"Then why don't you?" Albel snaps his head up and looks directly into his face. Fayt smiles again and changes subject.

"Do you know what I want?" Fayt asks.

"Not that I care, but what?"

"I want to kiss you." Albel simply stares at him. Fayt avoids his eyes, a blush on his face. He squirms nervously underneath his older companion.

"Why don't you?" His throat suddenly becomes dry, and his voice is nothing more than a croak. A shy hand wraps around the back of his head.

"I don't know," Fayt leans up and his eyes drift close. He pauses a few centimeters from Albel's face, as if to give him a choice. Albel takes in that innocent face and the pink lips' slight tremble. He leans in and isn't ready for this.

"Go to sleep, worm, and leave me out of your foolish ideas." Fayt slumps and Albel gets off the bed, going back to his brooding. _We're fools. The both of us._

_

* * *

_

"Why are we in Aquios again?" Albel asks with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Because I want to see Nel," Fayt simply replies. Nothing had changed since that night in Peterny, except that Fayt smiled at Albel less often.

"Ch." Albel feels a warm body bump into him. "Aquarian scum!" He snaps, reaching for his sword. A hand grabs his wrist.

"Albel!" Fayt snaps back. A young woman curled in a ball sits before them.

"Please! You can hurt me but spare my life! I must take care of my brother!" she cries. She looks up, and they see her clutching a sobbing baby boy.

"I know you! You're Eliza!" Fayt exclaims, his hand still clutching Albel's wrist. She nods. "Forgive my friend. He has a nasty temper." Fayt nudges Albel.

"Sorry," he bites out, leveling a glare at her. She stands, albeit a bit shakily, and bows.

"And you are Fayt Leingod and Lord Albel Nox." Albel raises an eyebrow at her for not using his monkier. It's all he ever hears while he is in Aquios, and the change is not unpleasant.

"That's right," Fayt answers.

"Forgive me. I was just on my way home from the library. I was reading about runology. I've not the money nor the time to practice it though," she says wistfully.

"How much do you need?" Fayt askes. Albel inwardly groans.

"Oh, 10,000 Fol would be a nice start, but that's practically a fortune."

Albel yanks his hand away from Fayt and reaches into his own pocket.

"Here." In his hand is 10,000 Fol. Eliza and Fayt both gape.

"What? Lord Albel, I could not take such a -"

"Take it before I decide to get violent," Albel growls. Eliza yelps and takes it.

"Yes sir! Thank you. You have my utmost gratitude." Albel turns away.

"Hmph. Come on, maggot. Let's go see that Aquarian wench." Fayt smiles and steps into stride beside him.

"That was really nice, Albel. Are you sick or something?" Fayt teases.

"Bah! I just wanted you to stop moping, fool. If you're going to be upset, be upset that we have hardly any money left." They reach Castle Aquaria's gates. Albel leans against the arch, glaring heatedly at one of the guards.

"I'll be waiting here," he says. Fayt grins and stands on his toes. He gives Albel a peck on the cheek before running into the castle. Albel whips around to stare at him, but he is long from view. One of the guards snickers.

"Silence, fool, before I end your life!" He snaps, going back to leaning against the wall. He feels his face glowing as he thinks he should be a hero more often.

Fin

First it was going to be comedy, then angst, then fluff! Now it's a weird combination of all three. I wanted a big make out scene, what with panting and being pinned into the bed and what not but Albel had to be a goddamn asshole. _O

Reviews are love but concrit is hot sweaty boy smex.

Just guess which one I love more. 3


End file.
